What Happens when?
by Simonette254
Summary: What happens when the Chipmunks/Chipettes get into humorous trouble?We get funny injuries,crazy adventures,and slighty weird romatic situations.Sucky summary I know.This is my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Fan Fiction, don't hate.**

What happens when...?

You piss Jeanette off.

Me: Now Jeanette is usually a mild mannered person but they are times when even "she goes off her rocker".

Jeanette: "Hey has anybody seen my Biology textbook."

Eleanor: "I think Alvin has it."

Alvin: "Come on you drive like my grandmother."

Jeanette: "Alvin can I...um get my book back?"

Alvin: (didn't noticed)

Jeanette: "Alvin, Alvin, **ALLLVIIIIIN**!"

Alvin: "What! What the hell do you want?"

Jeanette: "My Book!"

Alvin: "Here, you didn't need to yell."

Jeanette: "(claws retracting, fist clinched) I hate you Alvin."

Alvin:" Love ya too Jean."

Jeanette: (claws Alvin in the pack of the head)

2) You take food from Theo and/or Ellie.

Me: The four chipmunks are still a bit shaken up.

Jeanette: "I still have nightmares."

Simon: "Me too Jean. Me too."

(Brittany walks in)

Simon: "Hey Brittany how's Alvin doing?"

Brittany: "He's okay still stable, well Alvin stable"

Jeanette: "I can't believe they almost killed him over a chocolate-glazed donut."

Brittany: "Lesson learned, don't take or eat Theo and/or Ellie's food or face the consequences."

(All of them shudder)

**AN: Love it, hate it tell me what you think.**

**Simonette254 out.**


	2. Magic,Anger Problems,and Justin Bieber

**What Happens when…?**

**4) You mess with Chassidy Miller**

Chassidy:" If I don't get to you, you'd be lucky and unlucky cause then my friend Mike will get you."

Michael:" Nobody messes with the Seville's, and we make sure they don't mess with the Miller sisters."

Chassidy:" I'm glad you care for my sisters. (whispers: and me)

Michael:" What was that?"

Chassidy:" Nothing, nothing at all."

…**.**

**5) You mess with Michael Seville**

Chassidy:" I will kill you okay."

Michael:" I'm glad you care about my well-being Chassidy."

Chassidy:" You'd do the same for me, remember rule #4."

Michael:" Right o-of course I would."

…**.**

**6) You mention mating season around The Chipettes**

Dave :"( sees Toby running by) What happened?"

Toby:" I may have accidentally mentioned mating season around the girls."  
Chipettes:" TOBIN ALEXANDER SEVILLE MEET YOUR DEATH."

Eleanor :"( holding a chainsaw) Let's get him!"

…**..**

**7) You run out of toaster waffles**

Simon:" You don't want to see us when that happens."

Theodore:" Uh Simon…"

Simon:" Yeah…"

Theodore:" WE'RE ALL OUT OF TOASTER WAFFLES!"

Chipmunks/Chipettes:" WHAT!"

Alvin:" Dave go get some more."

Dave:" Guys it's 7:00 at night, I'll get some tomorrow".

(Michael and Chassidy shoots Dave with a beam of energy)

Dave:" I'll be back guys I'm going to get some more toaster waffles."

…**.**

**8) You make the Seville's or the Miller's angry**

Chassidy:" After me and Mike found out about our powers, my sisters…

Michael:" and my brothers, found out their powers too."

(loud crash in living room)

Michael and Chassidy:" ALVIN BRANDON SEVILLE AND BRITTANY ALICE MILLER THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN THE T.V. THAT BROKE!"

Alvin and Brittany :"(sarcastically) No mom and dad."

…

**9) You take Jeanette's or Chassidy's glasses**

Michael:" They have them for a reason…"

(sees Chassidy falling down the steps)

Chassidy:" Whoa! (caught by Michael) T-thank you Michael."

Simon:" They are completely accident prone, cause they can't see at all without them."

(sees Jeanette falling also)

Jeanette:" Ahh! (caught by Simon) A-and you too Simon."

Michael:" Where are your glasses girls?"

Jeanette:" Cover your ears boys. BRIIITAAANYYY!"

Chassidy:" ALLLVIIIN!"

…**.**

**10) You give Brittany or Alvin advice**

Theodore:" I still got a munkin headache from Alvin yelling at me."

Eleanor:" You? Not only do I still have a munkin headache from Brittany yelling at me, but also from her throwing her vanity brush at me."

Alvin & Brittany:" Can I get some advice."

Theodore & Eleanor:" Hell No!"

Alvin & Brittany: 0_0

…**.**

**11) You leave an incest fan fiction on the computer.**

Eleanor:" Alvin and Brittany haven't Stopped throwing up, and Simon and Jeanette won't stop freaking out in the corner. (sees Michael and Chassidy all beaten up) Any luck?"

Chassidy:" No, Britt and Jean are tougher than they look. I'm about to get an ice pack, you need one Mike?"

Michael:" Yes, Thank you Chassy."

Eleanor:" So I take it that things didn't go well on your end."

Michael:" Surprisingly most of this damage came from Si."

(Chassidy walks back in)

Eleanor:" So who was the one reading that horrifying fan fiction, cause it wasn't me?"

Michael and Chassidy:" It wasn't us".

Eleanor:" So it had to be either Dave or Toby."

Everyone: 0_0

…

**12) The Chipmunks and Chipettes meet Justin Bieber**

Chassidy:" Now I may not like him but when they met him it was not pretty."

Alvin:" It wasn't that bad".

Chassidy:" So why does he have a restraining order against y'all?"

Eleanor:" Jealousy."

Chassidy: *facepalm*


	3. Chipmunks vs Chipettes Wars

**I'm back people with a new chapter of What Happens When...?This chapter is going to have a bit of friendly violence. What am I kidding, this chapter is going to have lots of twists and 1 is Alvin verses Brittany in a Just Dance 2 Jeanette verses Simon in a Guitar Hero 3 Theodore verses Eleanor in a 3 stages of Hell finally Round 4 Chassidy verses Michael in a battle of the minds and magic.**

**Who will win?**

**What Happens When...?**

#13:The munks and ettes gets competitive.

Brittany:"I bet you Alvin that I can out Just Dance you."

Alvin:"In you're dreams Britt, I can totally out Just Dance you

because its is my nature to be awesomer then anybody."

Simon:"Are they seriously fighting over this?"

Jeanette:"Brittany actually has A point for once, you boys always act

like you're better at everything."

Theodore:"well its kind of true."

Eleanor:"oh please Theo,I bet that I can cook A better meal...No 3 than you."

Michael:"you think your skills in the kitchen are better then my little brothers, please Eleanor."

Chassidy:"you think your brother can beat my sister?"

Brittany:"well let's see who's better between me and Alvin in a Just Dance off."

Alvin:"you're going down Britt."

Simon:"... Me and Jeanette, in a guitar hero off."

Jeanette:"I'm going to be the new guitar hero Master."

Eleanor:"... me and Theodore are going to have cook off."

Theodore:"where I will be victorious!"

Michael:"and finally, me and Chassidy in a battle of intelligence and our powers."

Chassidy:"... Where you will lose and I will be watching as you taste defeat! "

Chipmunks and Chipettes:"bring it on!"

round 1:Brittany verses Alvin begin!

the competition is going to be chooses the dance

party rock anthem by are pretty much in sync with each other.

they are neck in neck who is going to be victorious, Alvin looks like he's going to do it,

but Brittany hits the last move,Brittany wins!

Brittany:"Yes! Yes! I won, I beat you Alvin!

Alvin:"Well we still got 3 more chipmunks that can beat you're sisters.

round 2 Simon verses Jeanette begin!

they start up the game and Simon puts on the song:Chelsea Dagger by the Fratellis.

Simon is impressed by how good Jeanette is playing and keeping up with him he's thinking "she's a little too good but I can beat her".They get to the chorus and Simon just the last chord he hits it and Simon wins!

Simon:"oh yeah! I win!I win!I win!"

Jeanette:"I'll get you next time Simon."

the score is the Chipmunks 1 point and the Chipettes 1 point

round 3 Theodore verses Eleanor begin!

the two of them start getting there ingredients for their dishes. Eleanor is first starting out,but Theodore is not too far behind. When she is about to make her dessert Eleanor goes over to see how Theodore's is coming along when sees the masterpiece in action, she starts planning and "accidentally" drops a whole container of cinnamon in his batter.

Theodore:"You did that on purpose!"

Eleanor:"Did not!"

Theodore:"Did too!"

the two start throwing the cake batter at each other.

Until both Theodore and Eleanor and it gets hit in the face and falls to the ground.

round 3 ends in a draw.

round 4 Chassidy verses Michael begin!

Chassidy:"You're going down Seville. "

Michael:"Bring it Miller."

The two started out with their powers. They seemed to have the same idea as they both aimed, shot and sent each other careening into the got up in a bit of pain.

Chassidy:"Your powers are strong Master Seville."

Michael:"As of yours Master Miller."

Chassidy:"But your intelligence is no match for mine."

Michael:"Oh you think so?"

(Michael pulled out A water gun filled with a green serum that can change a Chipette into a Chipmunk)

Chassidy:"You are clever, but not clever enough."

(Chassidy pulled out a water gun filled with a purple serum that can change a Chipmunk into a Chipette)

Michael and Chassidy:"You lose."

The two of them shot their water guns at each other at the same next thing they saw was darkness.

Two hours later...

Theodore:"Uh Mike A-are you okay?"

Eleanor:"W-what about you Chassy?"

Chassidy and Michael:"I'm in intense won?"

Everyone:"0_0 Well."

Alvin:"It ended in a tie, but you two might've lost the most.

Chassidy and Michael:"What do you mean?"

(Alvin and Brittany hold a mirror up to their faces)

Chassidy and Michael:*screams*

Chassidy:"I'M A CHIPMUNK! "

Michael:"I'M A CHIPETTE! "

Chassidy and Michael:"NO MORE COMPETITIONS FOR TWO MONTHS! "

**Chassidy:"Oh my god I can't believe this me and Mike get back to our original genders?"**

**Michael:WE'D BETTER! **

**Chassidy:"Relax at least you're not an ugly Chipette. "**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chassidy:"welcome back to a new installment of what happens when...?**

**Yes me and Mike are still gender switched."**

**Michael:"How long do we have to be like this.? I don't like being like this."**

**Chassidy:"quiet you. You need to quit complaining, we won't be like this for long."**

**Michael:"but you have gotten used to acting like a boy because**

**you and Ellie are always playing sports ."**

**Chassidy:"its okay Mikey we won't be like this for long I promise."**

**Jeanette:"Uh guys can we start the next chapter?"**

**Chassidy:"Right without further ado,**

**I give you chapter 4 of what happens when...?**

**what happens when...?**

**14) They face torment at school.**

Michael:"Dave are you crazy?! I can't go to school like this!"

Dave:"Look Mike,I don't care what happened yesterday, you still

got school."

Chassidy:"(whispers)Al, Britt, get over here."

Brittany:"What is it now Chassidy?"

Chassidy:"I know this sounds mean but later on in the day,

I want you and Alvin to follows Mike and sing a sad song."

Alvin:"That sounds cruel, even for you."

Chassidy:"Hey I'm not that cruel,besides we've done worse

to each other obviously."

Brittany:"But I think now isn't a time to do it,I mean look at him."

Alvin:" And he still got to deal with Ryan and Jockette."

Chassidy:"(looks at Mike and her ears drop)Oh, you're right.

How could I be so cruel and even heartless.I should be helping,

not hurting. Thanks Britt and you too Al."

Alvin:"Your sister got a goo heart, you taught her well Britt."

Brittany:"Thanks Alvin."

**Location:West Eastman High**

Michael:"Well here we go."

Chassidy:"It'll be okay Michael, remember we're in this together."

Michael:"Butwhat about...

Chassidy:"Michael look at me! We're gonna be just fine."

Ryan:"Well if it isn't the nerd and nerdette."

Michael and Chassidy:"(telepathically) Damn."

Chassidy:"Why don't you leave us alone Ryan!?"

Ryan:"(grabs Chassidy by her tail) Because it's fun."

Michael:"Put her down Ryan!"I'm warning you!"

Ryan:"Alrighty then, if you say so."(throws Chassidy)

Chassidy:"Ahh! (lands in trashcan)oof!Let me out!"

Michael:"I'm coming!"(grabbed by Jockette)

Jockette:"You're not going anywhere."

Theodore and Eleanor:"That's not a good idea."

Simon and Jeanette:"They're breaking rules 4 and 5."

Alvin and Brittany:"Don't forget rule 8."

Brittany:"Michael nearly kills them,I'm gonna help Chassidy out

the trash."

Michael:"That was where's Chassidy?"

Alvin:"She left, she was really upset about what happened. "

Michael:"I'll talk to her later."

**Michael:"Chassidy is still upset so I'll end this one."**

**Jeanette:"You gotta help my sister."**

**Michael:"I will, you and Si need to work on that ...**

**Michael and Jeanette:"Goodbye for now."**


	5. WWE, Vet Visits,and Brittney Spears

**Jeanette:"Chassidy is still upset so I'll be writing these rules. **

**Michael is going to be helping Si with the antidote for them.**

**Anyway here's Chapter 5**

**15)Nikki Minaj is banned**

Jeanette:"Her music is inappropriate, and her voice gets on my

nerves."

Brittany:"I beez in the trap, be-

beez in...

Jeanette:"No! (throws banana at Brittany)

Brittany:"(slices it with her powers) Ha!(hit by Jean's power)

Ow, that hurts least put my rule in."

Jeanette:"Fine."

**16)Brittney Spears is banned also**

Brittany:"There can only be one Brittany."

(hears Ellie singing here's "oops I did it again")

Brittany:"(Shoots Eleanor with a beam of energy)Never sing

her songs."

Jeanette:"Alright break it up you two I don't want to call the

vet again."

**17) Vet visits are common in our household. **

Jeanette:"I have a feeling there will be an example of this rule

in 3, 2, 1...

Alvin:"Sweet Chin Music!"(Jean dodges)

Jeanette:"RKO!"(hits Alvin with the RKO) Told ya."

Alvin:(groans in pain)

**18) WWE is actually not banned**

Theodore:"Everybody actually enjoys it."

Eleanor:"I've beaten Brittany with the RKO,Spear, and the Black

Widow. "

Jeanette:"I've beaten Brittany, Alvin, Michael,and Simon."

Brittany:"You're good Jean.I'll get you one day."

**19)No Resident Evil 6**

Alvin:"It even scared the crap out of me."

Brittany:"He was sleeping with a plush version of me for a week."

Jeanette:"Now that was scary."

Brittany:"The video game?"

Jeanette:"No, the fact that Alvin has a plush version of you."

Alvin and Brittany:*blushing*

**20) Theodore and Eleanor I don't care if you have a nightmare,**

**Don't ask me or Simon can yousleep with Britt or Alvin. **

Theodore:"They blasts us into the walls...

Eleanor:"While they are asleep. "

Jeanette:"Why don't you sleep with each other?"

Theo and Ellie:"*facepalm*Why didn't we think of that?"

**21) Alvin will you please stop pissing Brittany off.**

Jeanette:"We've already spent $18,000 on vet bills.

And most of that is because you won't leave Brittany

alone."

Alvin:"Aww come on, it's not that bad."

Brittany:"ALLLVIIINN!"

Jeanette:"Britt what's... (laughing hysterically)"

Brittany:"IT'S NOT FUNNY! "

Alvin:"I thought you liked pink Britt. "

Brittany:"NOT AS MY FUR COLOR ALVIN!"

Alvin:"You're still the pretty one Brittany."

Brittany:"Good, CAUSE NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Jeanette:"*sigh*I'll call the vet AGAIN."

**22) NO CHEWING GUM!**

Jeanette:"Do you know how many times, I've had to stand in the

freezer because of gum related incidents?"

Theodore:"(crawling) Jean...help...me!"

Jeanette:"Oh my god Theo!"Ellie help me get Theo into the freezer! "

Eleanor:"(running up the hall)I'M COMING TEDDY!"

**23)All songs by LMFAO except Party Rock Anthem the clean**

**version is banned. **

Jeanette:"Not my rule people."

Dave:"The clean version of PRA is an exception."

Alvin:"In the club Party Rock..."

Theodore:"You looking for your girl, she hips my hop."

Alvin:"Nonstop when we in the shop..."

Theodore:"Booty moving weight, like she own da block."

Eleanor:"Alright we get it, you like the exception."

**24)Angry Birds is banned.**

Eleanor:"It brings the worse out of peop-uh chipmunks, even me."

Theodore:"ARE YOU KIDDING ME,SON OF A-"

Jeanette:"Theodore! "

Eleanor:"Why is this Teddy, and not Alvin?"

Alvin:*me gusta face*

Eleanor and Jeanette:*facepalm*

**25) Dave stay away from the kitchen.**

Eleanor:"You can't cook Dave."

Brittany:"Now Chassidy is afraid of your cooking after the

lasagna incident."

Dave:"It wasn't that bad."

The Chipettes:"WE ALMOST DIED!"

**26)Temple Run 2 is also banned.**

Alvin:"I've broken 2 tablets and 3 iPhones."

Jeanette:"I've broken 3 tablets and 5 iPhones."

Brittany:"I've broken 6 iPhones."

Eleanor:"Me and Theo has broken 9 iPhones."

Everyone:"Together."

Theodore:"Each."

Everyone:0_0

**Jeanette:"Well that's all we have for today...**

**Simon:"Jeanette the antidote is complete."**

**Jeanette:"That's great, why isn't Mike changed back? "**

**Michael:"Me and Chassidy have a score to settle.**

**Chassidy:"Bonzai!(tackles Mike)I've been wanting to hear **

**that from you all day. "**

**Michael:"*laughs*Looks like someone is happy again."**

**Chassidy:"Tonight we start plotting, tomorrow we take**

**action."(she leaves)**

**Jeanette:"Thanks Michael for cheering her up."**

**Michael:"No biggie Jean."**


End file.
